Taunts
Taunts are lines that Tiny say throuhout the game due to his sassy, sarcastic behaviour and to add more gameplay value. Pressing TRIANGLE will make him say something. Dead River Canyon #Yeah! #Come to Papa. #Bingo #Had a Wingding! #Heck ya! #Hoping for the cowboy! #Hang up your Spurrs! #Scrap metal #Here you go cowboy! #Big door. #Open the door Richard! #See a door, blow it up. All day long you'll have good luck. #Don't so, lets go! #(Singing) I shot the sheriff! (When Black Bart is defeated) Mortar-Villa Airfield #Blow that burrito good! #Mine! #I'll take that! #Like It! #Maybe I should find a map. #Bye-bye Noodle-Head! #Getting, gone! #Ooh! #Blow the top? #I feel stupid and contagius! #You are wacked! (When the Cargo Ship is destroyed) Raw Material Nano Mine #Dynamite! #Mine now! #Thank yooou! #My own time, my own time! #Crap metal! #Hellbound! #Downsided! #I feel stupid and contagius! #He scores! (When the Polverser is destroyed) Desert Robo Train #Shopping! #Beautiful! #Gimme that! #My own time my own time! #Hes fallen and he cant get up! #Bye-Bye noodle head! #Downsided! #Mass destruction is hard work! #This is for you #Time out! Time out! Bathroom break! #Wak Wak! Nanometal Curing and Cooling Center #OOORRAARR! #Hunkey Dorky! #Nice Merchandise! #(Sarcastically) Keep Shooting! Nanometal Mountain #Chichoreno! #Downsized! #Check it out! #Thank yooou! #Neeeh! #Cold and Heat! Underground Recycling Plant PT 1 #I will take mine to go! #Paper or plastic! #Because its FREE, HAHAHAHA! #Favor deed! #Non-compost Metal! #Poo Bar! #GREAT BALLLS OF FIRE! #Thank you for not farting! #There's nothing like this at Disney Land! (only on the green slides) #Faster, faster! (only on the green slides) Underground Recycling Plant (BOSS) #I want my head back! #Do I headache a headache or you? Underground Recycling Plant PT 2 #Happy! #Daah! #Mo' Betta! *laughing*! #And send this one, to Mutank! #Hey heaven, angel coming! (When Stealth Tank is destroyed) Atmospheric Reduction Center #Bingo! #Sweet! #Feeling Dandy! #Mmmbop! #Fiddle on... the TOP! #Does this video game promote anti-social behavior? (when playing for a whille masing buttons) #Reduced in TwoSeconds to a pile of metal shavinnnngs! #Get out of my way, or die! #You... are WACKED! (When Strike Blimp is destroied) #Now I can go though textures! (when FEATHER cheat is used) Magneto Synchrotron Transporter #Downsided! #Yeah! #Upgrade! #Lock n' Load! #The Road to Nowhere! #Brownie Point. #Your days are numbered! #Tuxedoed! #Nipped in the bud! #Couch! #Faster pussy cat, kill kill! #I am Tank-holio #Consider yourself a DEAD PLATFORM! (When Slither is either lost a piece of himself or when he is dead) The Frozen Lake #Honey! #Come to Papa! (Smoother Version) #Call for ya! #HEHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHUAHAHA! Mount Mutank #Like it! #Yea! #He's Dead, Jim. #Bargiting Chip! #What did I first chip a hole? #Presureoccupied! #Off to see the Wizard! (When the Radar Dish is destroyed) Mount Mutank PART II (AKA: Mutank Slide) #Come to Papa! (Regular Version) #Yeah! #He's fallen and he can't get up! #This got it! #Cold heat! Railgun Launcher #Tube City! #Soliateded! #Reduced in TwoSeconds to a pile of metal shavings! #Atleast HES off the sidewalk! #Hey, hey, hey, hey wait up! #Need for speed! The Maze (AKA: Mutank's Fortress) #Yeah! #Aha, that's funny! #Show yourself you big blabbermouth! #Hey, Mutank! #Is there a map for this joint? #Have some Ammunition! #Uh-oh! #Yeehaw! #Comin' to get ya! #End of the line, MuTank! #Reduced photo crap! (when looking at textures) #Ouch! (when hit by a fireball) #Call my lawyer! (when getting bombarded by Mutank's minigun) #I shot the Sherif! (When Mutank is Destroyed (FINALY)) #You are now officaly: OFF THE AIR! (Really rare. When Mutank is Destroyed) 1 VS 1 Battle #I'm nothing but a Tickle Pink! #Ooh! #Great Ceaser's Ghost! #Mmmmmbop! # Come on, COME ON! Give me something to shoot! (Tiny says this only when you are idle) Near Dead Taunts #Maybe I should see a doctor! #Anyone got a aspirin?! #I.. Fall to pieces! #I'm screwed! Trivia * Most of these taunts are from famous movies (Example: Faster Pussy cat, kill kill!) * The Frozen Lake is the only place in the game that has NO boss destroyed taunt. * "Does this video game promotee anti-social behavior?", the taunt Tiny states is infact a reference to children being influenced by parents that kids will get anti-social by playing video games for too long. However, we know this is false. * Mainly, in Mutank's Fortess (The Maze), you can only say "Yeah!" and thats it. This is a bug that Appaloosa Interactive AND AndNow made and hasn't been fixed, and this is ONLY encountered on the NSTC version, but not the PAL version. This is unknown why. * In Mutank's Fortress, Tiny Tank actually says more than "Yeah!". If your Tiny Tank game has Tiny only saying "Yeah!", it must be a bug in the older copies, that was fixed a while after. * There are some Tiny Tank game copies that vary from each other, as Tiny says different quotes in each version. Category:Mechanics